


Galaxies Edge

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Bi!Ben Solo, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Evil Rey (Star Wars), Feminine Rey, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Funny Ben Solo, Good Parent Han Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, LGBTQ Character, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, M/M, Mentioned Darth Vader, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Padawan!Finn, Padawan!Poe, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Supportive Han Solo, Trans Rey, Young Love, supportive leia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: BEN SOLO  Is a young Jedi. He is fighting for his life as his childhood friend REY PALPATINE has gone to the dark side. He takes his chances and goes to go and try and find his friend, along with in a rag-tag group. A Padawan, a spice runner and two droids and a Wookie. Together they take the Falcon and head off on a wild journey to Galaxies Edge.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. THE START

Ben Solo was Skywalker. His mother's father was Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader. But that was all in the past. Ben ran along the Jedi Temple hallways. 

_He was late._

Ben hadn't been looking where he was going and felt the body of someone. He went flying backward and hit the floor.

"Watch it!" A young voice called. Ben sat up and looked to see a small young boy. He looked up at him.

"Sorry.." He said softly. The younger boy looked at him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Who are you?" 

"Ben.." He said.

"Ben who?" The younger boy pressed.

"Ben Solo." He replied.

"My name is Rey. Rey Palpatine. I can shoot lightning. But I'm not evil." Rey said his lower lip in a pout. Ben smiled.

"Well...It's nice to meet you Rey Palpatine.." Ben said as he sat up and held out his hand. "How old are you?"

Rey grabbed his hand and shook it hard. Ben winced slightly as he looked at him.

"I'm thirteen...you?" Rey asked.

"Fourteen," Ben said. Rey scrunched up his face. _He must be jealous._ Ben thought.

"What class do you have?" Rey asked.

"I have Saber training with my Uncle Luke," Ben said. Rey had on a smile.

"Me too." He said. He then shocked Ben, lightly and playfully.

"Ow!" Ben said and looked at his new friend. Rey smiled.

"Walk with me Solo," Rey said. Ben nodded.

"Alright...Palpatine." 

**~*~**

Ben turned fifteen when he met Finn Emerson and Poe Dameron. They were a year older than Ben but he didn't care. He had more friends besides the mouthy and no filter what so ever Rey. He spoke to his mother about how he had a fondness for the boy and he didn't know why. Han had told Ben maybe he had sexual feelings for Rey. Ben quickly shot it down as fast as the Falcon could shoot. Hand and Leia laughed and told him whatever he decided, they would love him and support him.

**~*~**

At sixteen Ben had his first sleepover with Finn and Poe and Rey. Finn and Poe gossiped about the girls. But Rey wasn't interested. Even when the boys had a shirtless pillow fight, Rey wouldn't join and went to bed. Later that month on the planet Yavin 4, Ben went down to the watering hole to go and have some fun slashing fun with Finn and Poe and a few girls who joined as well. Jedi could have relationships now...after Anakin, they made it well legal for Jedi to marry and produce children.

Ben walked down the path and stopped when he saw the back of someone down in the watering hole. He squinted. It was Rey! He never really seen him naked before. Rey was slender and thin. He had shoulder-length hair and when he turned around. Ben's eyes widened. Rey had breasts! Very small ones. Almost barely noticeable. Ben blushed red and he and Rey had eye contact. 

"Ben?" Rey called covering himself and looking at him. "Ben I can explain!" 

But Ben had run off into the forest.

Ben had told his mother. Leia seemed not fazed by this and remained calm. He told her how confused he was and wondered how it could happen.

"Transgender...It was common far back. Today it still is... _it's accepted_. Ben, it's perfectly normal to change your body if you don't feel comfortable in it. Maybe you should speak to him.." Leia said as she had looked at her son through the hologram that he kept regularly talking to her and or his father as well.

Ben nodded. "Alright, mother..." He said and they bid their goodbyes. He shut it off and turned around to see Rey staring at him silently. Ben looked at the boy and waved almost dumbfounded. Rey rolled his eyes and walked over to Ben and took his hand. He drugs him outside to the window and climbed on the roof. Both boys looked at one another and Rey spoke first.

"I was born a girl. But Palpatine wanted a boy. So he changed me. I mean made me think that I wanted to be a boy. So I started to change. I got rid of my breasts and well...not my..." Rey blushed. Ben nodded.

"You don't have to say it," Ben said softly.

Rey looked over to him. The sun was setting and Ben watched as Rey would study his face, his lips his entire body. Rey leaned in closer. Ben took both of his hands and they kissed. Ben was gentle. He cupped his face and kissed him deeper. Rey pulled away and smiled.

"Ben.." 

_Ben join me. You and I can rule the galaxy!_

_Ben! The Jedi Temple! It's burning!_

_Uncle Luke!_

_Rey?!_

_Rey!_


	2. THE RISE OF PALPATINE

CHAPTER 2: THE RISE OF PALPATINE

  
**Nine-Years-Later**

_“Rey!”_ Ben shot up in his bed. Sweat running down his neckline. He was breathing in deeply. Ben looked around and found his room empty. Ben ran a hand through his black hair. 

It's been nine years. Nine years since Rey had turned dark and burned down the Jedi Temple and taking a handful of young followers who didn't know better. Uncle Luke was so ashamed of his failing that he went into hiding and wasn't seen again.

Ben was now twenty-five. He had finished his Jedi training just last year. He thought of Rey a lot. He really missed him. Finn and Poe where still Padawans and now it was up to Ben to train his two best friends. He got out of bed and got dressed into grey pants and a flowing white long sleeve-shirt. He slipped on black boots and placed on his leather belt that his father had gifted him for his twenty-first birthday. He placed his saber in the pocket and pulled back his hair.

 _Time to find Finn and Poe_. He thought as he walked through the doors and out into the halls of the palace on Naboo, this is where he started his own small Jedi temple. That only really consisted of Finn and Poe and a few others that weren't killed or taken in the Jedi Temple Raid. 

Han and Leia, his mother and father had split. Leia was grief stricken that her twin brother had gone into hiding. Han on the other hand couldn't just sit on a planet. No Han had to work and use his hands. So he left, with his wookie friend, Chewie, thought it would be best to stay with Leia during this time of grief.

"Finn!" Ben called out when he saw his friend using the Force to hover a wrench and a handful of tools inches away from Rose's grasp. (She was Finn's girlfriend) Finn looked around almost embarrassed. Red glowing on his cheeks, as if Ben just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"That's not how the Force works!" Ben said and cracked a playful smile. Finn dropped the tools back into the tool box, Rose kissed Finn on the cheek and huffed off to go and fix one of the X-Wings.

"How are you doing? You got bags under your eyes." Finn said as he fist bumped Ben. Ben looked at Finn. He shrugged and looked at his feet.

"Is it Rey?" Finn asked. Ben blushed slightly. After the Jedi Temple Raid, everyone knew about Rey once being a woman and then becoming a man and even the massive crush Ben had on Rey. He was bullied for it. Made fun off. No one's ever really heard of it before. What was it called on that planet that was destroyed billions of years ago? Gay? 

"Um.." Ben said softly. "Yeah..." Finn had placed a hand on Ben's broad shoulder. 

"It's okay.." Finn said and slapped his back. “Let’s go find our pilot and padawan in training!” He took off and ran over to the x-wing fighters. Ben went to take a step to the landing pad when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He let out a groan and rubbed his temples.

_“Ben.”_ Ben shot up and looked around wildly. Then he saw him. Rey. He was standing there, just a few feet away. He still had the feminine face, and he was dressed in a dark like dress, and a black cape. He smiled.

“Rey?” Ben whispered.

 _“It worked, Snoke said it would and it did.”_ He whispered. Then he pointed something at Ben. With a press of his thumb, a double red saber. He wielded it around and pointed it at him.

_“Ben, if you don’t go now. This planet will be destroyed in an hour. You need to get out of here. You and our friends.”_

“Our?” Ben asked angrily. He glared at him. “I-”

_“Ben you have to trust me.”_

“Rey-”

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he let out a yelp. He whirled around and saw this mother. She had grey hair and kind brown eyes. She opened up her mouth and then shut it quickly. She hugged him tightly.

“Ben there First Order coming here...Ben you need to go...right now.” She said.

“What? No! I’m gonna stay here.” He said gripping her arms.

“Benjamin Kylo Solo. You listen here. This planet is going up in half an hour. You need to get all your friends out of here and go to the Resistance Base. We’ll meet you there..Okay?” Leia asked. Ben nodded looking at his mother and felt her hug him again. She pulled away and pushed him to the Millenium Falcon. It was a hassle, but he got into the cockpit along with Finn and Poe and Rose. RD-D2 and BB8 also rolled onto the platform. Ben watched his mother standing there. He let out a choke. Was he crying? Just then Chewie roared out, scaring Finn and Poe. 

“Oh? He’s coming?” Finn asked. He never was a big fan of the fuzz ball. The Falcon was raising off the ground as people on the ground where heading to their emergency ships for evacuation.

_“Ben.”_ _  
_ It was Rey. He was calling to him. Ben bit into his lip. Finn leaned over and looked at Ben.

“So Resistance Base it is.” Finn said. Ben looked at him. As the ship shot off into space.

“Um...Yeah...Totally.” Ben whispered.


End file.
